


So glad my flight was cancelled

by jf192323



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Strangers to Lovers, college girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jf192323/pseuds/jf192323
Summary: Synopsis: A 21-year-old woman is stuck in an airport hotel after her flight home was cancelled following a birthday trip that didn’t go as planned. She is strong, and resilient, and determined to make the most of every minute, no matter what. When she meets a unhappily married, older man at the hotel bar, they quickly realize they can be just what each other needs.
Kudos: 5





	So glad my flight was cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first script! If you are interested, feel free to adjust it where you like and make it your own. I especially want you to improv during the heat of the sex scenes, since your words will be far more authentic than mine. 
> 
> There are a few sound affects, but they’re optional.
> 
> Script legend:
> 
> (emotions and non verbal actions)  
> [sound effects]

(Flustered and hurrying toward the bar)

Oh thank God! I’m glad to see someone else here, so there’s hope I haven’t missed last call. … (To the stranger sitting alone at the bar) Anyone sitting here? Thanks. I’ve had such a day, and I just need to have as many drinks as they’ll serve me.

(To the bartender) Excuse me … hi … can get a Jack and Diet Coke, please? A double.

My ID? (proudly) Of course. I’m still breaking it in. I’ve been legal to drink for a whole four days now.

(Back toward her new friend at the bar, who has just told the bartender to put her drink on his tab) Excuse me? (grateful) Aww, you’re so sweet. Thank you!

An expense account? (in mock formal tone) Should we talk about business then? (giggle)

Cheers [glasses tap].

Oh, my day? You sure you want to hear? Oh of course you do. It would be rude of me to accept your drink and not bear my soul to you. (laughs)

Well I turned 21 a few days ago. (playful) Woo hoo! Two of my sorority sisters also turned 21 this month, so we planned this weekend together at the beach with our boyfriends. All six of us flew down here on Thursday.

First day … everything is great. (rhythmic listing) Laying in the sun. Margaritas. Good food … Perfect!

Friday morning I’m laying in bed watching TV while my boyfriend is in the shower and his phone starts buzzing. I just ignored it, but it kept going. Five or six times. I thought maybe someone died or something so I grabbed it, and I see all these texts (incredulous) from someone named “Jen”!

They’re all (seductive voice) “Heyyy” “What’s up?” “You there?” “I miss you”

(Incredulous) I know! What the fuck, right?

So he gets out of the shower and I’m just standing there, holding his phone up in his face, and I say (sternly) “Who the fuck is Jen?”

He sort of stammered around and tried to come up with some lie for a few minutes, but he is a terrible liar. Finally he just gave up and came clean. She’s some skank he met online. I told him he had 10 minutes to get dressed and pack up his shit and get out.

(Long sigh) But it’s cool now. I … am … so … done … with … him. My girls were there to remind me that he was never good enough for me in the first place.

After that little nightmare, the five of us actually managed a good time the rest of the weekend. We went to some bars and clubs, and of course a girl can always find someone to keep her company.

I allowed myself to enjoy the attention of the boys, but ultimately guys my age are mostly immature idiots.

(Changes tone of voice) I think I need to shift my focus more toward grown men. (smile and a wink)

Anyway, everything was OK until today, when I spent three hours waiting around that fucking airport BEFORE my flight got cancelled. And I was alone because my friends all took earlier flights since they have early class tomorrow.

So …. here I am, with one unplanned night at this Airport Hilton.

Quite a weekend. But I just roll with the punches! Got that from my mom.

And how about you? What sort of company is paying for my drinks?

Oh let me guess! Hmm, you’re well dressed, fit. You seem like some sort of lawyer to me.

A consultant? And the company that’s brought you to town doesn't put you in a fancier hotel than this one at the airport? Maybe you’re just not that good of a consultant. (Giggles)

Do you travel a lot?

Oh, I guess then all the hotels seem pretty much the same after 200 nights a year.

Oh wow, do you ever have that thing where you wake up and forget what city you’re in? (laughs)

That must really be awful for your marriage.

Of course I noticed the ring. A woman always does.

Oh don’t say that. I’m sure she misses you, a handsome man like yourself.

Oh really? That sucks. But I don’t judge. My parents split when I was in high school, so I’ve been there. I feel like they were super worried about my (air quotes) feelings or that I’d be upset, but I was honestly relieved. You know? I could tell their relationship was bad. I'm not blind.

I’m sure your kids can see that you and your wife have drifted apart too, so they won't be surprised if you ever get divorced.

Fifteen and 13? You must have gotten married young!

Twenty three? I can’t even imagine being married two years from now. Honestly right now I can’t even imagine being in another relationship after this latest asshole.

So you’ve been married for … what? 20 years? and now you’re miserable. Well, right NOW you shouldn't be miserable, because you've made a new friend (giggles)

At least all this time away gives you a release from your marriage.  
Are you one of those guys who has mistresses all over the country?

Awww, well you ought to. Such a waste for a mature (flirtatious) handsome man like you to be all alone.

You must at least … release the tension … regularly, if you know what I mean?

Too personal? Oh, I think we need another round…. Bartender, another round on my friend’s expense account please.

Cheers again [glasses tap]

Now … back to the tension release … what do you load up on the internet when you need it? Nurses? Massage parlor? The naughty yoga instructor? … (flirtatious) Or college girls?

Don’t pretend to be so innocent, Mister. Do you think I haven’t noticed where your eyes have been going since I sat here? You really should work on being more subtle with that.

It’s ok. (giggles) I can tell you’re enjoying the view, because I’ve also taken a peek down. Someone is getting a little excited.

I imagine you’d get even more excited if I pulled my t-shirt down just a little more, to show you (whispers) just a … little … more … of … my … tits.

(whispers) Or if I took my hand and slid it over to your thigh, and maybe just … a … little … closer … to … here

Oh you look very comfortable now. I am not buying the shy guy thing. I think I’m not the first woman you’ve met in a bar … and bought a few drinks … and taken up to your room.

(Mock indignation) Oh don’t pretend you didn’t know that’s what I wanted as soon as I sat down. I could have picked any of those empty seats across the bar, you know.

Mmmm, I think the bartender is about to kick us out, just in time.

(whispers) I’m going to the ladies room. Sign that check and meet me at the elevator.

[Elevator buttons pushing, beeps as it rises] (Kissing) [Unlocking door]

(Impressed) Ohhhh, you have a much nicer room than I do. I guess being a Super Platinum guest has its privileges.

(sweetly directing) Now, just relax on your Super Platinum bed, sir.

Let me give you a better view of the tits you’ve been staring at ever since I walked into the bar.

(undressing)

What do you think? Are they are a nice as the ones you see in those porn movies you watch so much when you’re all alone in your hotel room? And I’m sure my perky young 21-year-old tits are much nicer than your bitchy wife’s. (giggle)

Now, let me see what I want to see. Let’s lose this tie and this shirt. [undressing]

(impressed) Mmmmmm. You definitely make use of the hotel gym. (giggle)

Let me see more …

[undoing buckle] [unzipping]

(whispering) Let me see what’s been making such a bulge in your pants since I sat next to you.

Mmmmmm. Oh my, I think you’re already dripping a little bit. We are eager, aren’t we? You must have been soooo lonely.

Let me take care of that so we can start clean. (Licking and sucking noises)

Mmmmm, that's better.

(More licking and sucking noises for as long as you want)

(Giggles) Let’s make this even better. Hmmmm. I’m going to slip out of these shorts … and out of these panties … Now let’s taste each other.

(Gets into 69 position)

Mmmm, yessss, that’s much better. (More licking and sucking, with moans of pleasure)

Oh your wife has taught you well how to use that tongue. Sooo much better than the young “boys” I’m used to…

(more licking, sucking, moaning, improvise)

Mmm, yessss, squeeze my tight little ass over your face…. It feels sooo good.

(more of everything)

Oh God, yessss. Mmmm, it’s time to switch. Let me ride this hard cock…

(shifting positions. kissing. Settling into place and straddling him)

Mmmm, here … Feel my tits while I ride you.

(slow pumping up and down, building toward a climax, improvise or say whatever feels right until orgasm, then a little giggle as you come down)

Oh God. That was so amazing. I am sooo glad my flight was cancelled. (giggle)

I guess this was a lucky night for both of us.

(kissing)

You definitely should leave that wife of yours. She doesn’t deserve to be keeping a man like you, with such a talented tongue (giggle)

Let me feel it again. (more kissing)

What time is your flight in the morning?

Oh wow that early? I’m sure a frequent flier like you has the pull to get a seat on the next one, right? (giggle)

Right now I just want to fall asleep in this Super Platinum bed of yours, but then I have some more ideas before you go (giggle)


End file.
